Bleach Evolution
by Xerxes-nii
Summary: Diese Ff spielt nach dem Sternenritter Arc. Es geht um...lest selber :P Kleine Anmerkung: Das sind NICHT alle Hauptchara die ich angegeben habe. Also bitte nicht gleich wegklicken, nur weil euer Liebling nicht vorkommt ;D Unter anderem werden OCs dazukommen. Es werden später auch Charaktere vorkommen, die ihr nicht erwahrtet habt.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Der Kampf mit den Sternenrittern ist endlich zu Ende und es kehrt alles wieder zum Alten.

Mit dem Unterschied, dass Kyouraku Shunsui jetzt Headcaptain ist und Nanao sein Vize , Ichigo in der Soul Society bleiben muss, allerdings seine Familie mitgekommen ist, es heißt auch nicht mehr Gotai 13, sonderen Spirit Gotai, auch sind Kisuke Uhrahara, Isshin Kurosaki und Yoruichi Shihoin wieder Captains. Sie mussten aber auch einige Verluste ertragen, wie den Tot von Shingekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, Unohana Retsu und das verschwinden von Yachiru Kusajishi. Unter anderem hat auch Kenpachi Zaraki seinen Sitz als Captain niedergelegt, auch weiß niemand wo er sich derweil befindet. Ichigo ist deshalb neuer Captain der 11 Division geworden und hat den Ruf grundsätzlich verändert.

Mitlehrweile sind schon 5 Jahre vergangen. Jeder hat sich weiterentwickelt, ist älter geworden und hat sich verändert. Natürlich bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen, wobei einer von ihnen grade in diesem

Moment durch das Fenster von einem gewissen adligen Captain gerast kommt und ein:"Good Morning Byakuya!" schrie. Natürlich ist er elegant, wie immer ausgewichen.

Ihr fragt euch sicher WARUM Isshin Kurosaki durch Byakuyas Fenster reinkommt und ihn auf seine eigene Art und Weise begrüßt?! Nein Rukia und Ichigo haben nicht geheiratet und haben viele kleine Kurosakis produziert. Isshin ist einfach nur der Meinung, dass Rukia seine „dritte Tochter" sei und da Byakuya Rukias großer Bruder ist, müsste er ihn genauso behandeln, wie seinen eigenen Sohn. Wovon Byakuya nicht wirklich begeistert ist.

Währenddessen öffnete Rukia langsam die Augen. An den Krach hat sie sich schon lange gewöhnt und macht sich deswegen in aller Ruhe fertig. Danach ging sie langsam in das Esszimmer, wo das Frühstück schon fertig auf dem Tisch stand. Nach einer Weile gesellte sich auch Byakuya dazu und sahs sich auf seinen Platz.

Byakuya hat sich, wie viele fanden am meisten verändert, hauptsächlich in eine positive Richtung. Er ist offener geworden und lässt sogar auf ein höffliches Sufix verzichten. Auch Rukia darf ihn jetzt Byakuya nii-san/-chan ansprechen, wobei sie aber des öffteren immernoch höfflich bleibt. Er lächelt auch öffter und ist auch etwas reizbarer als zuvor, zum Vorteil von Yoruichi. Manche Shinigami haben den Verdacht, dass es daran liegt, dass Yachiru und Kenpachi verschwunden ist, da er ihnen Nahe stand. Man merkt es nicht gleich, man sieht aber manchmal einen traurigen Schimmer in seinen Augen, wenn er z.B. die Geheimgänge entlang geht, die Yachiru unerlaubter Weise in seinem Anwesen bauen lassen hat. Aber auch wenn er eine Mission in Hueco Mundo hat, wenn er an die Stellen kommt, wo er und Kenpachi das letzte mal gegeneinander Gekämpft haben. Dieses merkten vor allem die Personen, die ihm am nächsten stehen. Sein Freundskreis hat sich ebenfalls vergrößert. Shinigami mit denen er früher nur selten zu tun hatte oder sie auf Grund ihrer Abstammung oder der Divisison verachtet hatte, sind jetzt seine Freunde. Vorallem mit Ise Nanao hat er sich gut angefreundet. Sie reden oft miteinander, lesen auch zusammen und Byakuya bringt ihr sogar die Kunst der Kaligarfie bei.

Aber man sollte vorsichtig sein mit der auswahl seiner Freunde. Dieses könnte nämlich auswirkungen auf die Zukunft haben...


	2. Die schwarzen Blitze der Magenta

Die schwarzen Blitze der Magenta/

Kräfte der besonderen Art

Der weitere Morgen nach dem Frühstück verlief relativ normal, sofern man den Alltag in der Soul Society als normal bezeichnen kann.

Am Nachmittag war die monatliche Captain- und Vize Captainversammlung. Langsam trödelten alle ein. Natürlich war Byakuya, vorbildlich wie er nunmal war, erster, wobei er einen tagträumenden Renji Abarai mit sich zieht. Nach einer Weile kamen auch die anderen an. Endlich war jeder da,...aber einer fehlt doch! „Zu der selbstangeordneten Versammlung auch noch zu spät kommen. Yamamoto Headcaptain, was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht, als sie Kyoraku Shunsui als ihren Nachfolger ausgesucht haben?!", fluchte Vize Captain Nanao Ise innerlich. Ihr war das aber auch höchst peinlich, sodass sie leicht nervös nach unten kuckte und an ihrer Uniform zupfte.

Es verging schon eine halbe Stunde und immernoch kein Zeichen vom Headcaptain.

Doch dann reichte es Nanao sie richtete sich auf und hat beschlossen die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. „Tut mir leid, dass sie so lange warten mussten. Die Versammlung beginnt jetzt."

Darauf mussten einige schmunzeln, da sie sehr wohl wussten, wie schwierig sie es mit dem Headcaptain immer hat. Tag und Nacht arbeitet sie die Dokumente durch und füllte Formulare aus.

Deswegen haben viele auch großen Respekt vor ihr und wissen ihre Arbeit zu schätzen.

Während Nanao die Versammlung fortführte, sitzte Shunsui auf dem Dach seines Hauses und betrachtet Himmel und beobachtet, wie sich graue Wolken langsam der Sereitei näherten. Natürlich hatte er die Versammlung vergessen, zumindest wollte er es. Denn in der letzten Zeit fällt es ihm immer schwerer in die erste Division zu gehen. Nicht nur weil jedes bisschchen ihn an seinen Yama-ji erinnerte. Nein, in der letzten Zeit fiel es ihm auch schwerer in der Nähe von seiner

Nanao-chan zu sein. Da er keine Lust mehr hatte weiter darüber nachzu denken, legte er sich auf das Dach und schlief ein.

„Die Versammlung ist beendet. Ihr könnt gehen" Mit diesen Worten richteten sich alle auf und gingen gen Ausgang. „Hngh war das lange. Zum Glück ist es zu Ende", sagte Ichigo, als er sich genüsslich streckte und aus dem Ausgang ging. Daraufhin nickte Renji nur und folgte ihm nach draußen. Zurück blieben nur ein Byakuya und eine Dokumente sortierende Nanao. Sofort half Byakuya ihr, als er merkte, dass sie schwierigkeiten hatte. Er merkte ebenfalls, was für eine Last auf ihren Schultern lag und fragte sie deswegen: „ Sag mal möchtest du nicht später vorbeikommen und mit mir eine Tasse Tee trinken?" Nanao überlegte. „Eigentlich habe ich doch noch so viel zu tun...Hmmm" Doch am Ende entschloss sie sich doch dazu ja zu sagen. Darauf verließ Byakuya die 1 Division, um sich um den Papierkram zu kümmern, der Stapelweise auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

Aber auch Nanao blieb nicht untätig stehen und machte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause, um in Ruhe diese Dokumente durchzugehen.

„Puh, endlich fertig!" Seufzend lehnte sich Renji zurück. Byakuya stand auf, um kenntlich zu machen, dass er auch fertig war. Mit einem: „Ich gehe jetzt!"ging er elegant aus dem Büro.

Zu Hause wartete auch schon Rukia auf ihn und nach einer Weile kam auch Nanao mit, wie zu erwarten war, dem ungewollten Anhang. Gemeinsam sahßen sie im Garten und tranken zur Abwechslung mal Tee. Es wurde viel gelacht und gekichert.

„Hm, ich glaube wir sollten uns unterstellen", meinte Nanao nach einer Weile. Denn die dunklen Wolken, welche Shunsui vohin schon bemerkt hatte, befanden sich schon fast über der ganzen Seireitei. Als sich alle untergestellt hatten, bei manchen mit mehr oder weniger protest, warteten sie bis die dunklen Wolken verschwanden. Doch selsamer Weise bewegten sich die Wolken nicht mehr und regnen tat es auch nicht. Es gab auch sonst keine Anzeichen, dass gleich ein Gewitter kam. Es wurde nur dunkler. Fast schon als ob es Nacht wäre.

Nach einer Weile ging Matsumoto aus dem Unterschlupf und meinte:„Hm scheint doch nichts zu kommen. Lasst uns wieder zurück gehen und...kya" Matsumoto schrie auf. Ein schwarzer Blitz kam plötzlich vom Himmel und war grade dabei Matsusumoto zu treffen, als sie noch rechtzeitig zurück sprang. Ein weiterer folgte kurz darauf. Diesesmal auf den Unterschlupf. Mit einem Flashstep schaften sie es jedoch auszuweichen. Der Dritte kam allerdings unerwartet und so wurden die meisten getroffen. Die einzie die noch halbwechs auf den Beinen stand war Rukia, die nicht so schlimm getroffen wurde. Die anderen probierten ebenfalls wieder aufzustehen, wurden aber durch einen weiteren Blitz davon abgehalten. Kurz danach kam noch ein Blitz. Dieser aber traf etwas weiter weg auf die Erde. Eine Staubwolke bildete sich und man konnte einen Schatten im Rauch erkennen, welcher sich als weiblich entpuppt. Dann kam die Gestalt langsam aus der Staubwolke.

Vor ihnen stand nun ein Mädchen. Sie trug ein schwarzes Oberteil mit V-Ausschnitt und eine schwarze dreiviertel Hose mit zwei Schleifen unten am Bund. Unter anderem hat sie schwarze Haar, welche zu einem Zopf auf ihrem Hinterkopf zusammen gefasst wurde und eine lila-rote Strähne vorne. Ihr Gesicht zierrte ein breites Grinsen. Rukia stand nur da und konnte sich nicht bewegen, wegen der großen Kraft, welcher spirituellen Druck ähnelt. Doch dieses nutze das Mädchen aus und griff an. Sie feuerte einen von ihren schwarzen Blitzen auf sie. Rukia zuckte zusammen und kniff die Augen zu, um ihrem Schicksal entgegen zu treten. Doch als Rukia nach ungefähr 10 Sekunden immernoch keinen Schmerz spürte, öffnete sie langsam die Augen und senkte leicht die Arme, welche sie als Schutz vor ihren Kopf gehalten hatte. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal, da vor ihren Augen ziemlich grelles Licht war. Sie erkannte eine weibliche Figur vor sich und riss die Augen auf, als sie merkte, was diese grade tat. Eine Mädchen mit langen grünen Haaren und weißen Dipdye, welche zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengefasst waren, stand vor ihr und wehrte die Attacke ab. Sie trug ein Arrancca ähnliches Outfit und war kaum größer als Rukia. Das Licht verschwand, genau wie der schwarze Blitz. Rukia konnte es immernoch nicht fassen, was grade passiert war. Erst wurden sie mit schwarzen Blitzen beschossen und somit auch fast alle Kampfunfähig gemacht und dann taucht dieses Mädchen vor ihr auf und wehrte die Attacke mit leichtigkeit ab, als ob es nichts wäre. Rukia war beeindruckt und wollte sich grade bedanken als:"Wieso musst du mir immer meinen Spaß verderben Shiemi!" Die Schwarzhaarige fauchte das Mädchen an, welches ihr grade das Leben gerettet hatte. „Ich glaube wir haben verschiedene definitionen, was Spaß angeht Magenta", sprach nun auch das andere Mädchen, welches offenbar Shiemi hieß. Nun drehte Shiemi sich zu Rukia um und fragt:" Alles okay? Das war sicherlich ein großer Schreck für dich. Keine Sorge, deinen Freunden geht es gut", sagte sie als ich mich leicht zu meinen Kamaraden umdrehte. Doch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, kam schon wieder ein Blitz auf sie zu, welchen sie wieder abwehrte. Dieses mal griff Shiemi an und um Magenta bildete sich eine Kugel aus Energie, welche sie für eine Weile anscheint beschäftigen sollte. Denn während Magenta lauthals protestierte drehte Shiemi sich wieder zu Rukia. „Ich stelle dir jetzt ein paar Fragen, die ich dir nicht nochmal stellen werde: Möchtest du die Macht deine Freunde zu beschützen, mit einer Macht von der die meisten Lebewesen in diesem Universum nicht mal wissen, dass sie existiert? Willst du ein noch stärkers Band zwischen deinem Zanpakuto und dir? Und willst du die Kraft haben die neuen Feinde die euch angreifen zu besiegen?" „Neue...Feinde?", brachte Rukia leicht geschockt raus.

„Wie lautet deine Antwort, Kuchiki Rukia?" Leicht verwundert, dass sie ihren Namen kannte antwortete sie:"Ja!" „Gut...dann schließe jetzt deine Augen und entspanne dich und dann wirst du merken, dass du schon ganz woanders bist" Die letzten Worte ereichten Rukia schon nicht mehr, denn sie fiel abrupt zu Boden und war ohnmächtig. Die anderen die das Geschehn nur beobachten konnten, waren allesamt geschockt. Sie probierten auf zu stehen, was mit viel Mühe auch klappte, aber weiter kamen sie nicht, denn eine unsichtbare Wand aus Energie hielten sie auf. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"schrie Byakuya, wobei alle zu ihm kuckten, denn dies Art von ihm kannten sie garnicht. „Keine Sorge. Sie ist in sicherheit. Ihr passiert nichts und sie erleidet auch keine Schmerzen", sagte Shiemi in eine für diese Situation untypisch ruhigen Stimme, die einen leicht an Unohanas erinnerte.

Rukia öffnete vorsichtig wieder die Augen. Erst war alles leicht verschwommen, doch als das Bild klarer wurde weiteten sich ihre Augen. Wo war sie? Sie drehte sich hin und her, um herauszufindenwo sie war. Sie war auf einer grünen Wiese, mit eisblauen Blumen. Von oben kam Schnee, der aber nicht als Schnee auf dem Boden ankam, sondern als Samen, welcher sich in ein Grashalm verwandelt. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen", hörte sie plötzlich eine ihr sehr bekannten Stimme. Rukia drehte sich in die Richtung woher die Stimme kam. „Sode no...Shirayuki!" sagte sie leicht verwundert. „Willkommen in meiner Welt Rukia-sama!", sagte sie, während sie schmunzelte. „Wieso bin ich hier?" „Ich möchte dir helfen, denn nur zusammen schaffen wir es den neuen Feind zu bekämpfen. Du musst eine Form des Zanpakuto, die seit Generationen nicht mehr angewendet worden ist und auch nur von wenigen angewendet werden kann erlernen. Das Shoutai!" „Das Shoutai?" „Ja. Es ist weitaus stärker als das Bankai. Nur Shinigami mit einer bestimmten Art des Herzens kann das Shoutai erlernen. Diese bestimmte Art des Herzens hat einen Namen, welcher bei jedem unterschiedlich ist. Es gibt auch einen neuen befreiungs Spruch. Danach rufst du den Namen. Sprich mir bitte nach Rukia-sama:

Öffne dich innere Kraft meines Herzens!" „Okay: Öffne dich innere Kraft meines Herzens Miki!"...


	3. Die dritte Form des Zanpakuto

Die dritte Form des Zanpakuto

…..„Mir ist ganz egal, ob du denkst, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich möchte wissen, was du mit meiner Freundin gemacht hast?!" Nach einer Weile meldete sich auch Rangiku zu Wort. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr nichts passiert..hm?", während Shiemi dieses gesagt hatte, war ein Krachen zu hören. Ruckartig drehten sich alle in die Richtiung und...„Wirklich schöne Energiekugel. Nur schade, dass sie jetzt kaputt ist", protzte Magenta rum, nachdem sie sich aus der Kugel befreit hatte. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben...Ach ja. Ich wollte dir die Kelle aufschlitzen!" Mit einer wahrnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit raste sie auf sie zu. „Klirr" Magentas Augen weiteten sich. Aber nicht nur ihre auch die Augen der Shinigami weiteten sich und es bildeten sich Grinser auf den meisten Gesichtern. Der Staub der dabei aufgewirbelt wurde, lichtete sich und man konnte die Gestalt, welche die Attacke abgewehrt hatte jetzt ganz genau erkennen. „Rukia!" Eine Welle von Erleichterung durchströmte die Shinigami. „Wie ich sehe hast du es geschaft", meldete sich auch Shiemi zu Wort. Mit einem Ruck schleuderte sie Magenta ein paar Meter zurück und drehte sich danach zu Shiemi und ihren Freunden, welche jetzt nicht mehr fröhlich, sonderen verwundert und geschockt aussahen. „R-rukia! Was ist mit deiner Shinigamirobe passiert?", kam es von Nanao, welche die Gedanken der anderen in Worte gefasst hatte. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, stürmte auch schon wieder Magenta auf sie zu. Mit einer Armbewegung blockt Rukia die Attacke. „Wirklich beeindruckent, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass du vor ein paar Minuten nicht mal meinen Blitzen ausweichen konntest. Dann lass mal schauen, ob du auch gegen die dunklen Kreaturen von Hartigo ankommst: Kommt herbei ihr Schattenkreaturen, welche existenz verboten wurde. Ihr die ihr die Dunkelheit beherrscht Shadow links!" Vor Magenta bildeten sich eine Kreatur aus Schatten. „Viel Spaß!" und mit einem Schnipsen war sie durch ein Portal verschwunden. „Was sist das?", fragte Rukia. „Das sollte ich dir später erzählen, wenn du sie besiegt hast." „Wie bitte?Ich? Wie soll ich gegen diese Kreatur ankommen?", verzweifelt sprach sie diese Worte, um auszudrücken, dass sie dieses doch niemals schaffen könne. „Sie unterscheiden sich von der Vernichtungsart nicht wirklich von den Hollows, die du sonst bekämpfst. Das X, welches sie auf dem Oberkörper haben. Du musst es zerschlagen!" Daraufhin stürmte sie auf die Kreatur zu und zerschlug mit ein paar Tricks das X und der Schatten löste sich auf. Nicht nur der Schatten verschwand, sondern auch die dunklen Wolken und die Energiewand, welche Shiemi gebildet hatte. Und so liefen die Shinigami zu Rukia und umarmten sie. Narürlich stand Byakuya nur daneben stolz wie er war. „Der Wahrnsinn Rukia!. Deine Uniform sieht ja richtig gut aus", haute Matsumoto raus. Ein gemeinsames Augenrollen war zu sehen. Natürlich dachte sie mal wieder nur an die Klamoten und ans Aussehen. Diese und sowelche Gedanken spuckten in den Köpfen der Anderen.„Es ist die Uniform von denjenigen, welche die dritte Form des Zanpakutos erreicht haben",mischte sich Shiemi ein worauf sie alle, bis auf Rukia geschockt ansahen. „Die dritte Form des Zanpakuto? Ich dachte das wäre nur eine Legende?", fragte der Kopf des Kuchiki Klans. „Du scheinst etwas darüber zu wissen Kuchiki Byakuya. Ist ja auch nicht verwunderlich, sowohl dein Klan, als auch deine Division ist für die Verwaltung der Geschichte der Soul Society verantwortlich. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns einen ruhigen Platz suchen. Dann kann ich euch alles erklären und eure Fragen beantworten" Mit einem einheitlichen Nicken machten sie sich auf in die erste Division.

„So nachdem ihr uns erzählt habt, was passiert ist möchte ich doch etwas genaueres über diese Schatten wissen", sagte Ukitake der, wie die anderen Komandanten und Vicekomandanten und deren Vertreter sich versammelt haben. Selbst Kyouraku Shunsui ist anwesent, welcher als erster die Wolken bemerkt hatte.„Sie heißen Shadow links. Es gibt verschiedene Stufen, was die Stärke angeht. Wir können von Glück reden, dass der von vohin aus der F Kategorie war. Es gibt insgesamt 6 Kategorien von F-A. F sind die niedrigsten und A sind die stärksten. Je höher das Level, desto stärker. Sie nehmen auch die Gestalt eines Menschen an. Wie bei Arrancca heißen sie ab einem bestimmeten Leven anders. Magenta gehört zu der C Kategorie und ist somit ein Antia. Die Antia befehligen die niedrigen Shadow links und kontrolieren sie. Diese gehen von C-A. Es gibt auch die sogenannten Soul links, welche in Vidia der Welt der guten verstorbenen Shinigami, Magier oder auch Menschen mit hoher spiritellen Kraft leben. Das Ziel der Antia ist es die Macht über alle vier Welten zu bekommen. Der Menschenwelt, der Soul Society, Hartigo und Vidia. Dazu wohlen sie den Spirit König töten. Aber bevor sie dieses können, müssen sie zuerst die 12 Kinder des Königs vernichten und deren Kräfte absorbieren. Der Legende nach gibt es bestimmte Magier, Menschen und Shinigami, welche dieses verhindern können. Die sogenannten Posia. Sie können eine Form ihres Herzens erlernen, welche stark genug ist, um sie zu besiegen. Auch Menschen, die kein Zanpakuto haben, können Fähigkeit erlernen, wie man auch bei Orihime Inohe und Yasutora Sado gut sehen kann. Aber eben nicht jeder kann diese Kraft bekommen. Deswegen wurde ich geschickt, um die ausfindig zu machen, welche es erlernen können. Das Shoutai. Deren Aufgabe ist es die Kinder des Königs zu finden und die Antia zu vernichten. Sie haben aber noch ein paar weitere Aufgaben. Sowie das Beschützen der Lebenden. Denn diese sind am meisten in Gefahr. Die dunklen Gedanken eines jeden Menschens ist deren Lebenselexier. Eine weitere Aufgabe ist es die 4 schwarzen Krieger zu finden. Diese können sich sowohl aus einem Antia, als auch aus einem Posia entwickeln", erzählte Shiemi detailiert. „Was ich vielleicht noch garnicht erwähnt habe ist mein Name. Ich heiße Akira Shiemi und bin eine der Schutzpatroninnen des Königs. Ich stehe über der 0 Division und diene dem König und seinen Kinderen. Es gibt immoment nur drei, welche sich im Palast befinden und sicher sind. Die anderen sind irgentwo hin verstreut." Jeder hörte ihr gespannt zu und war ganz erstaunt. Vorallem Rukia konnte es immernoch nicht ganz glauben, was sie sein soll. „Wieso jetzt? Wieso nicht schon vorher?", fragte Ichigo, welcher sich noch nicht mit ihrer Antwort abfinden konnte. „Eine gute Frage Komandant Kurosaki! Ich werde sie dir beantworten. Ich möchte ehrlich zu euch sein. Im Moment ist der König krank und geschwächt. Dieses wollen sie ausnutzten." „Was der König krank...unmöglich" Im Raum entstand ein großes getuschel. „Naja um es noch detailierter zu erklären, ist das nicht der einzigste Grund. Es gibt eine bestimmte Kette. Das Amulet des Gleichgewichts. Dieses bahnt die Kräfte der schwarzen und weissen Princessin. Ihre Kraft ist so gewaltig, dass sie ein großes Chaos verbreiten könnte. Es gibt eine Person, welche die Kette beschütz. Nämlich die Königen selbst. Es heißt aber auch, dass sie die Kette der 13 Princessin gegeben hat, um ihre gewaltigen Kräfte zu bahnen. Mit ihrer hilfe könnten die Antia allmächtig werden. Aber es ist eben nur eine Legende. Wer weiß, ob es die 13 Princessin überhaupt gibt." „Ich würde sagen, dass wir uns dann mal fertig machen oder?!" Mit ungläubigen Gesichtern, schauten sie ihren Headkaptain an. "Oder wollt ihr, Kuchiki-san etwa damit alleine lassen. Mit einem zustimmenden Nicken wollten sie sich erheben. „Dennnoch sollten einige hier bleiben, um die Soul Society zu beschützen. Deswegen werde ich jetzt sagen, wer mit Rukia mitgeht." Ichigo ließ den Kopf hängen, da er wusste, dass er wegen seinem imensen Reiatzu, hier bleiben musste. „Mit soll: Renji Abarai, Ikakku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jushiro Ukitake, Soifong, Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuku Urahara, Kira Izuru, Shuhei Hisagi und Isshin Kurosaki. Aber auch Nanao Ise, Ichigo Kurosaki und meine wenigkeit wird mit gehen." Ichigo hätte Luftsprüng machen können, wenn er nicht zu cool dafür gewesen wäre. „Ich? Wieso ich?", fragte sich Nanao ständig im Kopf. „Die Sitzung ist beendet. Bitte macht euch fertig. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden vor dem Senkai Tor. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Alle bis auf Komandant Kuchiki. Für dich habe ich noch ein Spezialauftrag."

Nach zwei Stunden standen alle genannten bis auf Byakuya am Tor. „Wo ist den Nii-san?" „Er hat noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Er kommt später nach." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich das Tor, wodurch alle hindurchgingen, wenn auch mit ein paar Blicken sehnsüchtig nachhinten.

Währenddessen durchtreifte Byakuya unbekannte Ruinen weit entfernt von der Sereitei und argerte sich innerlich, warum er das machen musste. Hier ist so viel Ungeziefer und Dreck. Er blieb stehen, als er das gesuchte Ziel gefunden hatte. „Du hast dich kein Stück verändert. Musst immernoch alles zerstören, was dir in den Weg kommt", meinte Byakuya spottend. „Pah! Das Dorf war doch sowieso verlassen und so gefällt es mir halt besser", antwortete die Person, neben welcher Byakuya nun stand. Diese drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste, als er eine wohl bekannte Stimme erkannte. „Lang nicht mehr deine Visage gesehen Kuchiki!"

„Ganz meiner seits Kenpachi!"...


	4. Die Wiedergburt eines tapferen Mädchens

Die Wiedergeburt eines tapferen Mädchens

Zaraki schreitet zur Tat

„Nii-san warum ist Zaraki-san bei dir?", fragte Rukia leicht verwirrt. „Das ist eine etwas zu lange Geschichte, um sie jetzt zu erzählen", antwortete Byakuya ihr. „Die Kurzfassung ist: Ich bin hier, um euch eure verwöhnten Ärsche zu retten!", rief Zaraki mit seinem typischen mördirischen Grinsen. „Du bist also dieser Kenpachi Zaraki. Der Ex-Komandant der 11. Division. Oder sollte ich dich lieber Ken-chan oder Kenni nennen", sagte Hiroku, als er Zaraki ansah. Alle Anwesenden rissen die Augen auf, da sie alle genau wussten, wer ihm diese Spitznamen gegeben hatte oder wer ihn immer so nannte. „Du Bastard! Was hast du mit Yachiru angestellt!" Doch bevor er überhaupt antworten konnte, rannte Zaraki mit gezücktem Zanpakuto auf ihn zu. Gekonnt blockte er die Attacke mit seinem Schläger. „Ich habe sie unter meine Fittiche genommen und...mit ihr etwas..gespielt" „Groaaaa" Zaraki nahm sein Schwert weg und hohlte zum Schlag aus, doch als er in traf verschwamm die Gestallt. „Sie hat andauernd deinen Namen gerufen. Sie schrie ´Ken-chan. Ken-chan´ oder ´´hilf mir´. Aber vor allem ihr quitschen war niedlich, wenn sie an ihrem Limit war oder wenn sie bewusstlos wurde." Diese Worte hallten in Zarakis Kopf, doch bevor er irgendwas tun konnte, schlug Hiraku ihn mit seinem Schläger so dolle, dass Zaraki gegen die Wand gegenüber von der Wand, gegen welche Rukia geschleudert wurde, auftraf. Er stöhnte auf. „Das war kein normaler Schlag", dachte Kenpachi, als er unter Schmerzen zusammen zuckte. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" „Weißt du, es hatte mir Spaß gemacht mit ihr zu Spielen. So haben wir auch unsere Techniken verbessern können. Doch leider ist ein Experiment mit einem Antia schief gegangen. Wir kannten noch nicht seine neuen Kräfte. Naja, das ist wiederum eine andere Geschichte." die anderen konnten nur angewurzelt da stehen und nicht fassen, was sie grade hörten. Doch plötzlich regte sich eine Hand auf dem Boden. „Du Schweinehund. Ich, nein Wir werden dir nie verzeihen, was du Yachiru angetan hast." Ikakku richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf Hozukimaru. Hirokus Augen weiteten sich. Noch nie hatte es jemand geschaft aus dem Schlaf aufzuwachen. „Wir werden alles geben, um dir den grausamsten Tod zu geben und dir furchbare Schmerzen zu bereiten."Auch Yumichika richtete sich jetzt auf. „Genau. Wir werden dich besiegen und uns Yachiru zurückholen"

Ichigo tat es ihnen gleich. Danach zog Zangetzu und richtete beide Schwerter auf Hiroku. Auch die anderen standen langsam auf. „Wir werden dir niemals vergeben", riefen alle im Chor. „Das ist doch unmöglich." Hiraku drehte sich zu den jetzt wieder aufrecht stehenden Shinigami. „Ha..hahahahahaha. Ihr seit wirklich witzige Vögel. Aber..soll ich etwas erzählen...Yachiru ist nicht mehr bei mir", rief Hiraku mit einer verrückten Lache. „Aber du meintest doch..." Rangiku wurde unterbrochen. „Es stimmt. Sie war bei mir. Mit der Betohnung auf war. Nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment, verschwand sie spurlos. Und das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich jetzt hier bin. Ich hatte schon die Vermutung, dass sie probieren würde durch das Senkeimon zur Soul Society und dann zu euch zu gehen. Doch dann bekam ich die Information, dass hier eine Gruppe von Shinigami und einer königlichen Wache vorbeikommen sollte, mit den gleichen Leuten, gegen welche schon Magenta gekämpft hatte. Und da dachte ich mir. Warum sich so eine Chance entgehen lassen. So würde ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Denn wenn ich euch verletze, dachte ich, ich könnte so Yachiru anlocken. Tja, hat wohl nicht ganz geklappt. Nadann werde ich mich mal weiter auf die Suche nach Yachiru machen. Aber davor lass ich euch noch ein Geschenk hier:

Kommt herbei ihr Schattenkreaturen, welche Existenz verboten wurde. Ihr, die ihr die Dunkelheit beherrscht. Shadow link!" Es bildeten sich Schatten und aus diesen Schatten eine Shattenkreatur mit einem X auf dem Oberkörper. „Ein Shadow link", rief nun auch Shiemi, welche sich leicht schämte, da sie auf so einen Trick reingefallen war. „Na dann Sayonara alle!" Hiraku drehte sich um, um dann in seinem lilanen Nebel zu verschwinden. Doch wurde er von einem Zauber aufgehalten:" Hadou 31-Shakkahou" Hiraku konnte dieser Attacke grade noch ausweichen, aber musste danach einen Schwerthieb blocken, wobei er die Person, welche diesen Hieb ausgeübt hatte, nach hinten schleuderte. Es entstand eine Rauchwolke. „Ich war wohl doch recht in meiner Annahme", sagte Hiraku grinsend. Der Staub lichtete sich langsam um die grade angesprochene Person. Die Augen der Shinigami weiteten sich alle, als sie erkannten was oder auch wer da stand. „Du hast dir ja ganz schön viel Zeit gelassen. Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Kusajishi Yachiru!" „Halt die klappe Hiraku und fahr zur Hölle. Es war schon schlimm genug, was du mit mir gemacht oder mit mir machen lassen hast, aber...wenn du meinen Freunden nur noch ein einziges Haar krümmst, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren zu sein", sagte, eine für alle anwesenden Shinigami ungewohnte, vernümpftige wütende Stimme. Zwar war es die gleiche Stimme, doch sie wirkte reifer. Aber nicht nur ist der Klang ihre Stimme reifer geworden, sondern auch ihr Aussehen. Sie ist jetzt größer, als früher und ihre Haare sind jetzt weitaus länger geworden. Ihre Shinigami Uniform ist halb zerrissen und die Hose geht ihr bis leicht unter ihre Knie. An ihrem rechten Arm trägt sie ein weisses Band. In den Haaren trägt sie die Spange mit den zwei gekreuzten Knochen.

Geschockt sah Zaraki Yachiru an. „Ya...chiru!", flüsterte Zaraki und zum ersten mal in seinem Leben, lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange. Aber es war keine Träne der Trauer, sondern eine Freudenträne. Er weinte vor Freude, dass Yachiru wohlauf war, da er sich von allen am meisten sorgen gemacht hatte. Yachiru war und bleibte sein ein und alles. „Na dann lass uns nach Hause gehen Yachiru. Die anderen warten schon auf dich." Hiraku hielt seine Hand aus und grinste. „Wenn du Yachiru auch nur anrührst, schlitze ich dir deine Kehle durch. Verstand?!" Zaraki richtete sich langsam auf, nachdem er diese Worte gesagt hatte. Nun stürmten Zaraki und Yachiru syncron auf ihn zu. Sie holten aus und dieses mal war es keine Illusion, doch sie wurden durch eine Schockwelle zurück geworfen. „Wir habe uns schon gefragt, warum du so lange brauchst, um eine kleine Göre zu holen. Warum hälst du dich so zurück? Schnapp dir die kleine und wir verschwinden", sagte die Person, die plötzlich neben dem Antia stand. „Ich brauche deine ach so weisen Ratschläge nicht, Casca", giftete Hiraku zurück. „Wie du meinst", mit einem Schulterzucken verschwand die unbekannte Person. „Ihr habt ihn gehört. Also..worauf wartest du, Yachiru?" „Yachiru wird nirgendwo hingehen, denn sie ist schon zu Hause", rief Zaraki und stellte sich schützend vor Yachiru. „Hier?" „Nein..bei mir. Yachirus zu Hause ist da, wo ich bin und das wird sich durch dich nicht änderen." „Ken-chan!" Yachiru strahlte. Sie schritt neben Zaraki und nahm seine Hand. „Genau. Auch wenn wir von einander getrennt sind, spüren wir dennnoch die Emotionen des jeweiligen anderen. Kenni hatte wegen mir eine schwere Zeit hinter sich und ich konnte nichts machen. Das werde ich nie wieder zulassen. Ich möchte ihn nie wieder leiden sehen. Deswegen bleiben wir zusammen. Koste es, was es wolle. Nicht wahr, Ken-chan?!" Zaraki nickte und greifte Yachirus Hand stärker. „Wir werden es nicht zu lassen, dass du uns nochmal trennst", riefen beide im Chor. Plötzlich erschien ein Leuchten und eine starke spirituelle Kraft umgab sie. „Ich stelle euch jetzt ein paar Fragen, die ich nochmal wiederholen werde." Shiemi trat neben die beiden. „Möchtet ihr die Macht eure Freunde zu beschützen, mit Hilfe einer Macht von der die meisten Lebewesen in diesem Universum nicht mal wissen, dass sie existiert? Wollt ihr eine noch stärkers Band zwischen eurem Zanpakuto und euch? Und wollt ihr die Kraft haben die Antia die euch angreifen zu besiegen?" „Ja." „Gut...dann schließt jetzt eure Augen und entspannt euch und dann werdet ihr merken, dass ihr schon ganz woanders seid"

Er schlug langsam die Augen auf. Wo war er? „Es ist eine Weile her, Kenpachi Zaraki" Geschockt sah er in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. „Das ist doch...unmöglich!"

Auch Yachiru öffnete langsam die Augen und richtete sich auf. Auch sie wusste nicht, wo sie war. Doch auch sie ereichte eine Stimme, welche Yachiru sofort erkannte. „Sanpo Kenju? Was machst du hier? Ist das hier deine Welt? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?" „Nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal. Okay?!" „Okay" „Ich kann dir nur ein paar Fragen beantworten. Ja es ist meine Welt, doch ich kann dir leider auch nicht sagen, wie du hierher gekommen bist. Aber ich kann dir den Grund nennen. Ich möchte dir eine geheime Technik zeigen. Das Shoutai!" Yachiru nickte. „Du scheinst anscheind etwas darüber zu wissen" „Ich habe mitbekommen, wie Hiroku Kudo und die anderen Antia darübergesprochen haben, dass das die dritte Form des Zanpakuto sein soll. Nur Leute mit einem bestimmten Herztypen können es erlernen. Und ich würde mal sagen, dass ich dieses Herz habe, wenn ich richtig in der Annahme bin" „Richtig. Da du das alles weißt, können wir loslegen...

„Nozarashi! Warum bin ich hier?" „Damit wir zusammen die dritte Form des Zanpakutos erlernen können. Das Shoutai!" „Aber ich habe doch nichtmal Bankai. Wie kann ich da bitte die dritte Form erlernen, wenn mir die Zweite fehlt?" Kenpachi schien leicht verwirrt, mit Gründen. „Um das Shoutai zu erlernen, brauchst du nicht einmal das Shikai. Das was du brauchst, ist ein Zanpakuto und ein Herz, welches dieser Technik würdig ist. Mit dieser Technik würde Kämpfen nochmehr Spaß machen, da wir dann zusammen kämpfen würden." „Dann lass mal hören. Was muss ich tun?"

„Sag: Öffne dich innere Kraft meines Herzens.. und nenne danach den Namen deines Herzens. Ich weiß, du hast es nicht wirklich mit Namen, dennoch denke ich das du das schaffen kannst." Dies waren die letzten Worte, dannach wurde alles schwarz...

„Gebt endlich auf! Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen." Währenddessen probierten die anderen Hiraku aufzuhalten, was ihnen nicht gelang. „Wir müssen einen Weg finden. Er muss doch irgendeinen Schwachpunkt haben", sagte eine kaputte Rukia.

„Öffne dich innere Kraft meines Herzens", hörten alle plötzlich und die Energie um Zaraki und Yachiru verschwand. „Daichi", rief Zaraki. „Pepe", rief Yachiru und der Staub auf dem Boden wirbelte sich auf. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwand er und da standen sie. Hand in Hand in ihrer Shoutaiuniform. „Sie haben es geschafft", jubelte Ukitake, da er überglücklich war, dass es ihnen gut ging. „Shoutai? Wie interessant. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie viel Potenzial wirklich ind ir steckth. Dann hätte ich ja noch ganz andere Dinge ausprobieren können." „Lass die Finger von Yachiru, verstanden. Sonst...", drohte Zaraki, doch wurde er unterbrochen. „Jaja schon klar. Dann bin ich meinen Kopf los. Naja, dann schöpfe ich eben auf andere Weise ihr Potenzial aus: Greif an Shadow link!... Dann verabschiede ich mich mal für heute. Viel Spaß", und mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Vor ihnen stand nun statt dessen eine Schattenkreatur mit einem X auf dem Oberkörper. Mit einem zügigem Tempo rannten die beiden syncron auf ihn zu, zerspallteten das X und der Shadow link löste sich auf. Es war für kuze Zeit Stille, doch nach einer Weile jubelten alle. Yachiru rannte auf Kenpachi zu, welcher etwas weiter weg stand. Sie schmiss sich in seine Arme. Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen. Sie schluchzte und dann flüsterte sie, sodass nur Zaraki es hören konnte: „Ich habe dich vermisst, Ken-chan!" „Ich dich auch, Yachiru!", flüsterte er kurz und knapp.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Yachiru und drehte sich zu den anderen. „Ich habe alle furchtbar dolle vermisst", rief sie und jeder rannte auf sie mit einem Freudentränen bedecktes Gesicht. Nur Ikakku stand abseits des Geschehens mit Yumichika.

„Habt ihr... mich etwa...nicht..vermisst?" Überrascht Yachirus Stimme hinter sich zu hören, drehten die beide sich um. „Das ist es nicht, nur i-i-ich", stotterte Ikakku. „Jetzt nehmt sie in den Arm und heult wie kleine Mädchen. Das ist ein Befehl eures Komandanten", sagten Ichigo und Zaraki gleichzeitig und kuckten sich dann verwirrt schief an. „Jawohl!", reifen nun beiden und schmissen sich an Yachirus Hals. „Id bab dick do vermid", rief Yumichika, während ihm ein Sturzbach voll von Tränen kam. „id bab dick auch sot toll vermid", gab auch Ikakku, wenn auch etwas unverständlich, nach einer Zeit zu, dabei hatte er die gleichen Sturzbachanfall, wie Yumichika. Das ging dann noch eine Weile so.

Am Abend sind sie dann an Ichigos altem zu Hause angekommen, doch staunten sie nicht schlecht, da ein nicht grade kleiner Anbau an das eigentliche Haus drangebaut wurde. „Das ist mein Nii-san!", rief Rukia beeindruckt. Denn Byakuya hatte es durch Einfluss seines Geldes erbauen lassen.

Nun standen sie im neuen Wohnzimmer. Schnell bemerkten sie, dass die Wände alle samt weiss waren, doch bevor irgendjemand was dazu sagen konnte, sagte Byakuya, als ob er gedanken lesen konnte: „ Ich habe sie weiss gelassen, damit wir sie bemalen können und sie so gestallten können, wie wir wollen. Ich habe an jedes Zimmer ein Namensschild befestigt. In den Räumen befindet sich euer Zeug und ein paar Extras, wie zum Beispiel ein Fernsehr. Ihr könnt euern Raum ebenfalls selbst gestallten. Unter anderem werden sich ein paar Leute ein Zimmer teilen. Die Einteilung seht ihr auf den Schildern. Ich denke, ich habe auf die Aufteilung geachtet, sodass niemand unzufrieden sein müsste. Bei Beschwerden wendet euch bitte an mich. Es gibt dazu noch: einen Trainigsraum mit Hanteln und anderen Zubehör, eine große Küche, ein Esszimmer, ein Wohnzimmer, eine Spielehalle mit Spielen wie Go und Billiad, eine Schwimmhalle mit verschiedenen Becken im Keller, einem Draußenpool und einen großen Garten mit Baumhaus, Wintergarten kleine Obstplantagen, einem Kirschbaum, eine Schaukel und ein Essensbereich mit Grill falls es mal schönes Wetter ist und wir draussen essen möchten. Falls ich noch etwas vergessen habe zu erwähnen bitte ich um Verzeihung." Nach Byakuyas explizieter Beschreibung, machten sich jederman, mit aufgeklapptem Mund, von der Rede Byakuyas, auf den Weg ihr Zimmer zu finden...Dieses gelang ihnen auch. Daraufhin legten sich alle mit einem Lächeln schlafen, mit dem Gedanken, dass sie Yachiru wieder haben. Nur eine lag auch noch nach 2 Stunden wach im Bett. „Wem gehörte diese Stimme?", dachte Nanao. Sie kannte diese Stimme, aber ihr viel nicht ein woher. Doch nach 4 Stunden nachdenken, vielen auch ihr die Augen zu. Jedem war bewusst, dass das erst der Anfang war...


	5. Die Magie der Täuschung

Die Magie der Täuschung

Antia Hiroku Kudo stellt sich vor

„Was will er von mir?" „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nicht aus eigenem Willen hierher gekommen bin?" „Ganz einfach. Keine 10 Pferde würden dich hierher bekommen. Nicht in einer der schmutzigsten und verkommensten Gegenen der Soul Society", beatwortete Kenpachi wahrheitsgemäss. Es stimmte. Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn dazu bringen können hierher zu kommen, aber der Headcaptain, zu Byakuyas Pech, leider schon. „Headcaptain Kyouraku... i-ich meine w-w-w-wir brauchen deine Hilfe Kenpachi Zaraki", brachte Byakuya schmerzvoll von den Lippen, mit dem Gedanken: Opfer müssen gebracht werden! „Wars das jetzt?", antwortete er ihm patzig. „Was heißt hier wars das jetzt?! Ich habe dich grade um Hilfe gebeten." „Das geht mir am Arsch vorbei Kuchiki", schnautze er ihn gereizt an. Byakuya stockte der Atem. Er war es zwar gewohnt, dass er ihm patzige Antworten gab, doch diese traf ihn schon ziemlich dolle. Er hatte grade seinen Stolz überwunden, um ihn um einen Gefallen zu beten und was kriegt er. Garnichts. „Gut wenn das nicht hilft, muss ich dich wohl oder übel dazu zwingen, mit mir mit zu kommen", sagte Byakuya und zog Senbonzakura aus seiner Scheide. „Das will ich sehen", und auch Zaraki zog sein Zanpakuto. „Hahaha...lass das gemetzel beginnen!"...

In der zwischen Zeit durchschreiten die anderen den Tunnel zwischen beiden Welten. Es herrschte Stille für eine ganze Weile schon. Es blieb weiter still bis...„ Argh... Renji! Du...willst du, dass ich dich aufschlitze?!", schrie Ikakku plötzlich, während er seinen Hinterkopf rieb. „Wovon redest du bitte. Ich habe doch grade garnichts gemacht!", protestierte Renji. „Wenn du findest mir Steine an den Kopf zu werfen garnichts ist, dann hast du sie wohl nicht mehr alle und wir schicken dich zurück in die 4 Division für eine Behandlung. Da kannst du übrigens noch deine Wunden versorgen lassen, wenn du dann überhaupt noch lebst!", giftete er Renji erneut an. „Wie bitte?!" „Das reicht jetzt ihr beiden. Ihr geht mir auf die nerven. Habt ihr verstanden?" „Ja", sagten sie syncron, nachdem ihnen Rukia eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte. Rukia hat Renji danach mit nach vorne genommen. Es verging wieder eine Weile, doch dann... „Willst du mich verarschen, Madarame?!", fing Renji an, nachdem er ebenfalls Steine an den Kopf geworfen bekommen hat. „He.. was ist denn mit dir jetzt los. Ich hab dir nichts getan. Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich mich auch benehmen", spottete Ikkaku. „Ach ja?! Wer fängt denn immer Streit mit Leuten an und provoziert sie, sodass sie gegen dich Kämpfen und außerdem Leute mit Steinen abwirft", fauchte Rennji zurück. „Aua", sagten diesesmal beide gleichzeitig. „Hihihihi" „Wartet habt ihr das gehört?" fragte Hitsugaya, welcher das Geschehen von eben nicht beachtet hatte. „Hihihihi" „Schon wieder...komm raus wer auch immer du bist", rief Nanao, welche nicht wirklich was von diesem Versteckspiel hielt. „Kommt ihr doch zu mir..wenn ihr erraten könnt, wo ich mich befinde", sagte die unbekannte Stimme, welche durch den ganzen Gang hallte und es somit unmöglich war herauszufinden, woher sie kam. „Was was ist das?", sagte Ichigo, da sich seltsammer lila Nebel bildete. „Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku Leute wo seid ihr? Könnt ihr mich hören?...Hust hust was ist das für Nebel" Ichigo musste ein paar mal husten. Um ihn herum bildete sich ein dichter lila Nebel. Doch was sah er da...etwa? „Mutter! Mutter warte" Ichigo sah nur noch einen Schatten. Er rannte diesem hinterher, doch fand sie nicht und Ichigo verlor komplett die Orientierung. Bis er schließlich immer müder wurde und umkippte.

„Heyyyyyyyyy Leute! Hitsugaya Taicho! Wo seit ihr?...Manoman was ist das hier nur für lila Zeug?Man kann ja kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen", maulte Rangiku, welche ebenfalls auf der Suche der anderen war. „Was war das?", Rangiku sah eine Gestalt, beziehungsweise einen Schatten. Sie erschrack, denn der Schatten sah genau so aus, wie... „Gin? Das ist doch unmöglich. Gin warte", doch weit kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde ebenfalls Müde und fiel zu Boden.

„Wo sind denn alle hin? Hach immer dieses Versteckspielen. Sollen die doch zu mir kommen. Gähn ich halt erst mal ein Nickerchen" Shunsui stellte garkeine anstalten an sich irgentwie zu bewegen. Doch befor er die Augen geschlossen hatte, sah er einen Schatten. „Nanao..." Er stand ruckartig auf und folgte der jetzt weglaufenden Person, welche Shunsui als Nanao erkannte. Doch auch er konnte nach einer Weile nicht mehr und viel schlafend zu Boden.

„Hallo irgendjemand hier?", rief Ukitake, der sich ziemliche Sorgen machte um alle, anstatt sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. „Ukitake Taicho!", rief Rukia, welche jetzt zu Ukitake lief. „Rukia ein Glück. Du bist wohlauf. Weißt du wo die anderen sein könnten?", fragte er besorgt. „Leider nicht" „Was war das? Rukia hast du das auch grade gesehen? Das ist doch...Kaien-san!" unglaubwürdig blickte er dem Schatten hinterher. „Kaien-san warte!" „Stopp Ukitake Taicho" Noch bevor er losrennen konnte, hielt ihn Rukia am Handgelenk fest. „Rukia, aber Kaien.." „Kaien ist vor vielen Jahren vor unseren Augen gestorben Taicho. Das war nur eine Täuschung. Ich denke das macht der Nebel. Sie fühlen sich doch auch schläfrig oder. Ich schätze die Person von vohin ist schult an dem Nebel. Wir müssen um jeden Preis probieren wach zu bleiben okay?!" „Verstanden"

Doch nicht jeder hatte dieses erkannt. Wie zum Beispiel Renji, welcher einer Gestallt folgt, welche wie Rukia aussah oder auch Hisagi, welcher einem Kaname Tosen Schatten folgte. Sie waren aber nicht die einzigen, welche sich Täuschen lassen haben. Ebenfalls wurden getäuscht: Kira Izuru, welcher Gins Schatten sah, Kisuke Urahara, welcher Yoruichis Schatten folgte, Yoruichi folgte Byakuyas Schatten, Isshin Kurosaki folgte dem Schatten seiner verstorbenen Frau, Hitsugaya folgte dem Schaten von seinem verstorbenen Freund Kusaka, Yumichika und Ikkaku folgten Zarakis und Yachirus Schatten und Soifong folgte Ukitakes Schatten. Jeder wurde am Ende bewusstlos und ging zu Boden. Auch Shiemi wurde bewusstlos, da sie dem Schatten der Königen gefolgt ist.

Die einzige die Anscheind außer Ukitake und Rukia noch nicht der Täuschungen verfallen war, war Nanao. Diese versuchte die anderen zu Suchen. Doch auch Nanao war irgendwann müde und ging zu Boden... „Nanao!...Nanao! Wach auf. Du darfts jetzt nicht einschlafen." Nanao hörte eine Stimme. Sie war ruhig, samt und angenehm. Es kam ihr so vor, als ob sie die Stimme schon ewig kannte.

Nanao schlug die Augen auf und richtete sich auf. Um sie herum lichtete sich der Nebel und nun erkannte sie einzelne Personen, welche am Boden lagen. „ Leute" Nanao stand schnell auf und lief zu einer dieser Personen. „Rangiku! Rangiku kannst du mich hören" Sie antwortete nicht und Nanao lief zur nächsten Person und probierte es. „Kyouraku-san! Kyouraku-san wachen sie auf!" Sie rüttelte an seinen Schultern, doch es brachte nichts. „Sie werden nicht aufwachen. Da hilft auch schüttlen und schreien nichts" „Schon wieder diese Stimme", dachte Nanao. Sie drehte sich zum Ursprung der Stimme, welcher jetzt gut hörbar war. Da! Dort sahs ein Junge mit roten Haaren ohne Oberteil. Seine grüne Jacke hatte er sich um seine Hüfte gebunden. Er hatte türkis-blaue Augen und hielt einen Baseballschläger in der rechten Hand. Er hatte ein Augenbrauen Pircing und trug ein schwarzes Halsband. Wie bei Magenta hatte auch er ein schwarzes Kreuz auf der Wange.

„Nanao!" Sie drehte sich um und sah Rukia und Ukitake. „Rukia-san, Ukitake Taicho" Nanao strahlend. „Keine Sorge ich werde mich um ihn kümmern. Helft lieber den anderen" „Das kann ich euch leider nicht gestatten. Denn dieser Shadow link saugt grade ihnen die negative Energie ab", sagte der Junge. „Ein Shadow link? Heißt das etwa du bist ein...", sagte Rukia. „Ein Antia", ergänzte Nanao sie mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Richtig geraten. Ich bin ein Antia Kategorie C. Mein Name lautet Hiroku Kudo. Es ist mir eine Freude euch kennenzulernen", stellte der nun nicht mehr unbekannte Junge vor. „Nadann muss ich woll Hand an legen", sagte Rukia, als sie Sode no Shirayuki herauszog. „Den Zahnstocher kannst du gleich wieder wegstecken. Damit kannst du mich nicht besiegen." „Damit vielleicht nicht, aber dafür damit: Shoutai! Öffne dich innere Kraft meines Herzens, Miki!" Rukia rammte sich ihr Zanpakuto in ihr Herz und drehte es wie einen Schlüssel um. Ein großer Menge spiritueller Energie umgab Rukia. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwand diese und da stand Rukia in ihrer Shoutaiuniform. „Sie an, sie an! Ein Shinigami, der Shoutai beherrscht. Das sieht man auch nicht alle Tage." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von einem Schrei unterbrochen. Dieser Schrei kam von dem Shadow link, als Rukia diesen zerstörte. „Nicht schlecht nicht schlecht, doch kommst du auch gegen mich an?" „Finden wir es heraus", rief Rukia, welche auf den Antia zu lief. Doch als sie ihr Zanpakuto schwinkt, verformt sich die Gestalt und verschwindete. „Eine Illusion! Kya" Rukia wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert. „Ach das habe ich ja ganz vergessen euch mitzuteilen. Man kennt mich übrigens noch mit einem anderen Namen. Der Illusionist oder auch der Täuschungsmagier", sagte Hiroku ginsend. „Täuschungsmagier also. Klingt ja interessant. Ich würde ja sagen. Erzähl mir mehr davon, doch dein gelaber geht mir am Arsch vorbei", rief eine sehr bekannte Stimme. „Zwar hätte ich es kultivierter formuliert, doch ich gebe dir ausnahmsweise mal recht", sagte noch eine weitere Person. „Nii-san!" „Byakuya-san" riefen die drei und drehten sich um. Doch neben Byakuya stand noch jemand anderes, wenn sie grade überhaupt nicht, vor allem neben Byakuya, erwartet hätten.

„Kenpachi Zaraki!", riefen die drei geschockt im Chor...


End file.
